Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit
A Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit egy tartalmi frissítés a Grand Theft Auto Onlinehoz, amely 2017. március 14-én jelent meg. Leírás Ez a frissítés mind az Import/Export, mind a Cunning Stunts bővítményéül szolgál. Megjelentek új jármű-specifikus stunt versenyek, melyek kifejezetten a Ruiner 2000-hez, a Rocket Voltichoz és a Blazer Aquahoz lettek tervezve. Emellé a 20 új, Rockstar által készített verseny mellé megjelent egy külön versenykészítő mód is. Ezen kívül egy új szuperautó, egy nyitott tetejű sportautó, és két klasszikus autó is megvásárolható lett. Tartalom Munkák *20 új Special Vehicle stunt verseny. Járművek *A frissítés csak egy azonnal hozzáférhető járművet tartalmazott, a többi három a heti tartalmi frissítések után vált elérhetővé. Kedvezmények és bónuszok 03/21/2017= *A Ruston megvásárolható lett 430.000$-ért. *Több speciális jármű elérhető vált a Stunt Race Creator-ben. |-| 03/23 - 03/29/2017= *Minden leárazás és extra GTA$ & RP 2017. március 29-ig tartott: **25%-os kedvezmény minden garázsra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Sprunk Buffalóra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Drift Tampára. **25%-os kedvezmény a Jesterre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Dunere. **25%-os kedvezmény a Lynxre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden eldobható- és robbanófegyverre. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Rockstar által készített Special Vehicle Versenyért. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden, a Rockstar által jóváhagyott Stunt Versenyért |-| 03/28/2017= *Az Infernus Classic megvásárolható lett 915.000$-ért. *Egy új Adversary Mód, a Resurrection játszható lett. *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP az új Adversary Módárt, a Resurrectionért. |-| 04/04/2017= *A Turismo Classic megvásárolható lett 705.000$-rt. *25%-os kedvezmény minden Executive Office-ra. *25%-os kedvezmény minden Executive Office garázsra. *25%-os kedvezmény a Massacróra. *25%-os kedvezmény a Tempestára. *25%-os kedvezmény minden sebességváltó fejlesztére. *25%-os kedvezmény minden jármű páncélra. *25%-os kedvezmény minden fékfejlesztésre. *25%-os kedvezmény minden kézifegyverre. |-| 04/06/2017= *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP az új Adversary Módért, a Resurrectionért. *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Rockstar által készett Stunt Versenyért a Stunt Race Szériában. *25%-os kedvezmény minden yachtra. *25%-os kedvezmény a Dinghyre. *25%-os kedvezmény a golyóálló abroncsokra. *25%-os kedvezmény minden felfüggesztés fejlesztésre. *25%-os kedvezmény mindenújjáfestére. *25%-os kedvezmény minden töltényre. |-| 04/11/2017= *A Land Grab Adversary Mód játszható lett. *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP a Land Grab Adversary Módért. |-| 04/18/2017= *A Duke O'Death a GTA Onlineban is megvásárolható lett 665.000$-ért, illetve visszatérő játékosok számára ingyenesen. *A Kraken, a Marshall, a Dodo, a Blista Compact, a Dukes, a Stallion és a Hatchet ingyenessé vált a visszatérő játékosok számára. A Rockstar emellett visszafizette ezen járművek árát azoknak a visszatérő játékosoknak, akik korábban már megvették ezeket a járműveket eredeti áron. A nem-visszatérő játékosok számára standard áron maradt minden. *Minden leárazás és extra GTA$ & RP 2017. május 1-jéig tartott: **25%-os kedvezmény minden töltényre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden golyóálló mellényre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden Executive Office-ra. **50%-os kedvezmény minden Special Cargo Warehouse-ra. **25%-os kedvezmény az Itali GTB-re. **25%-os kedvezmény a Nerora. **25%-os kedvezmény a Specterre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Technicalra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Páncélozott Kurumára. **25%-os kedvezmény a Insurgentre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Turreted Limora. **25%-os kedvezmény minden fejlesztésre Benny műhelyénél. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Contact Missionért. **25%-os bónusz jutalom minden Special Cargo szállításért. |-| 04/20/2017= *50%-os kedvezmény minden fű üzletre és azok fejlesztésére. *50%-os bónusz jutalom a fű üzletek eladásaiért. *50%-os kedvezmény a zöld gumifüstre. |-| 04/25/2017= *A Tiny Racers Adversary mód játszható lett. *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP az új Tiny Racers Adversary Módért. |-| 05/02 - 05/15/2017= *Minden leárazás és extra GTA$ & RP 2017. május 15-ig tartott: **25%-os kedvezmény minden klubházra és azok testreszabására. **25%-os kedvezmény minden üzletre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Shotarora. **25%-os kedvezmény a T20-ra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Annihilatorra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Buzzardra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Technicalra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Desert Raidre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Trophy Truckra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden jármű páncélra. **25%-os kedvezmény a golyóálló abroncsokra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden golyóálló mellényre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden robbanófegyver töltényre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden rakétavetőre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden gránátvetőre. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Clubhouse Contractért. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP a Tiny Racers Adversary Módért (2017. május 8-áig). **25%-os bónusz jutalom minden Special Cargo szállításért. |-| 05/09 - 05/15/2017= *Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden rablásért. (2017. május 15-éig). |-| 05/16 - 05/25/2017= *Minden leárazás és extra GTA$ & RP 2017. május 25-éig tartott: **25%-os kedvezmény a Rustonra. **25%-os kedvezmény a GP1-re. **25%-os kedvezmény az Infernus Classicra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Turismo Classicra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden sebváltó fejlesztére. **25%-os kedvezmény minden fékfejlesztére. **25%-os kedvezmény minden kipufogócsőre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden légterelőre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden motorfejlesztére. **25%-os kedvezmény minden turbóra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden Cunning Stunts öltözékre. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Rockstar által készített Special Vehicle Versenyért. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Rockstar által készített Stunt Versenyért. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP a Juggernaut Adversary Módért. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP a Resurrection Adversary Módért. |-| 05/26 - 06/12/2017= *Minden leárazás és extra GTA$ & RP June 12, 2017. június 12-éig tartott: **25%-os kedvezmény minden Executive Office-ra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden Executive Office garázsra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden Custom Mod Shopra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden Office Renovationre. **25%-os kedvezmény a Ruiner 2000-re. **25%-os kedvezmény a Rocket Volticra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Rhinora. **25%-os kedvezmény az Insurgent Pick-Upra. **25%-os kedvezmény a Valkyriere. **25%-os kedvezmény az Armored Boxvillere. **25%-os kedvezmény minden yachtra. **25%-os kedvezmény minden golyóálló mellényre. **25%-os kedvezmény minden töltényre. **50%-os kedvezmény a Luxor Deluxera. **50%-os kedvezmény a Swift Deluxera. **50%-os kedvezmény minden yacht testreszabásra. **50%-os kedvezmény minden magazinra. **50%-os kedvezmény minden Luxury Engravingre. **Kétszer annyi GTA$ & RP minden Special Vehicle Missionért. **25%-os bónusz jutalom minden Business Sale-ért. **25%-os bónusz jutalom minden Special Cargo kiszállításért. Egyéb *Minden ranghoz kötött járműről törölve lett a rangkövetelmény. **Rhino Tank **Buzzard Attack Chopper **Annihilator **Dubsta 6x6 *A rablásoknál használt járművek mostmár az adott rablás teljesítése nélkül is megvásárolhatók, igaz, így 33%-kal drágábbak. **Kuruma **Páncélozott Kuruma **Casco **Velum 5-Seater **Police Prison Bus **Hydra **Valkyrie **Insurgent **Insurgent Pick-Up **Dinghy (heist) **Technical **Mule (heist) **Boxville **Savage **Gang Burrito (civil) **Lectro *Minden rablási felszerelésről, melyek feloldásához teljesíteni kellett bizonyos rablásokat, törölve lettek a feloldási követelmények. **Rebreather-ök **Night Vision **LCD Earpiece *A Time Trialok hétfő helyett mostmár kedden frissülnek. *Egy "No Livery" (nincs matrica) opció elérhető vált versenyeknél olyan járművekhez, mint például a Tyrus és az RE-7B. *Prop colors can now be changed in the creator. *A Special Vehicle Versenyekben a Ruiner 2000-hez mostmár vannak ejtőernyő opciók.. *Stunt Series triggers reduced from 8 to 3. *Three new Special Race Series triggers have been added to GTA Online. These use the same functionality as the Stunt Series triggers added with Cunning Stunts but feature the new Special Races. *Apróbb változtatások a Dynasty8realestate weboldalon. *Az Aggregate Position (Globális Pozíció) opció elérhetővé vált versenyek készítésénél. Ha aktív, minden játékosnál megjelenik egy csík, ami különböző gyorsasággal töltődik, attól függően hogy hányadik helyen van az adott játékos. Ha körversenynél van ez az opció engedélyezve, akkor a verseny akkor ér véget, ha egy játékosnak teljesen betelt ez a csík; sprint versenyeknél az a játékos győz, akinek a pálya végére a leginkább fel van töltődve a csíkja. Változtatások *Az Elegy Retro Custom mostmár jobb kéz-oldali kilinccsel rendelkezik. *A Blazer Aqua vízen menetelekor a kamera mostmár nem állítódik át magától third-person módba. *A Comet Retro Custom fényszórójának beállításai meg lettek változtatva ID 70-ről ID 114-re. **A 144-es ID-jű fényszóró, melynek neve "comet3", hozzá lett adva a játékhoz. *A Blazer Aqua gépágyújának lövedékkövető effektje meg lett változtatva a nehézgépfegyveréről a jármű nehézgépfegyverére. *Itali GTB Custom's Primary Touring Diffuser, Secondary Touring Diffuser and Carbon Touring Diffuser turns off misc_p bones. **Originally bumper_r bones were turned off which resulted in a glitchy behavior. *A Ramp Buggy (spoiler-less) motorháztetőbeli kamerájának neve meg lett változtatva VEHICLE_BONNET_CAMERA_LOW-ról DEFAULT_POV_CAMERA_NO_REVERSE-re. *A Phantom Wedge kamerájának neve meg lett változtatva FOLLOW_ARTIC_CAMERA-ról FOLLOW_PHANTOM2_CAMERA-ra. *A Phantom Wedge célzási kamerájának neve meg lett változtatva ARTIC_AIM_CAMERA-ról PHANTOM2_AIM_CAMERA-ra. *A Rocket Voltic kamerájának neve meg lett változtatva DEFAULT_FOLLOW_VEHICLE_CAMERA-ról FOLLOW_VOLTIC2_CAMERA-ra. *A Comet Retro Custom rendszámtáblájának típusa meg lett változtatva VPT_NONE-ról VPT_BACK_PLATES-re. *Az Import/Export Jármű MG fegyver effektje (weap_ie_vehicle_mg) meg lett változtatva. *DrawableStore pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 62,100-ról 62,500-ra. *DwdStore pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 14,050-ről 14,500-ra. *FragmentStore pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 10,900-ról 11,500-ra. *CPickupPlacementCustomScriptData pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 60-ról 70-re. *TxdStore pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 45,400-ról 48,500-ra. *VehicleStreamRequest pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 55-ről 60-ra. *VehicleStreamRender pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 55-ről 60-ra. *HandlingData pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 840-ről 900-ra. *CEvent pool méretének értéke meg lett változtatva 800-ról 850-re. *MaxExtraVehicleModelInfos értéke meg lett változtatva 200-ról 250-re. *ArchiveCount értéke meg lett változtatva 2,392-ről 2,648-ra. *Multiplayer (Freemode) size of stack meg lett változtatva 38,000-ről 39,500-ra. *Multiplayer (Launch Script) size of stack értéke meg lett változtatva 21,000-ről to 21,512-re. *Az IMP_EXP_SELL_MISSION_CD mostmár egy szerverautoritatív statisztika 15-ös flush priority-vel. *32 új statisztika be lett téve. Nem tudni, hogy mit követnek. **MPPLY_CURR_SPEC_SERIES_HASH. **MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_PERSZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA0 - MPPLY_SOLDZOLAPUMA4. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERPUMA9. **MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD0 - MPPLY_KNOWNDOZERSOLD9. **MPPLY_DISABLEDOZERDETECT. *Új pickup: PICKUP_VEHICLE_CUSTOM_SCRIPT_NO_ROTATE. **A standard health pack modellt használja. **Autóban vagy hajóban ülve is felszedhető. *1824 új sor hozzáadva a scriptmetadata.meta-hoz. *A "heist_mp" Scaleform movie törölve lett. *Az instructional_buttons movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 1,104-ről 1,120-ra. *pause_menu_instructional_buttons movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 1,136-ról 1,152-re. *minimap movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 4,800-ról 4,928-ra. *mp_gamer_info movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 3,088-ról 3,120-ra. *web_browser movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 8,640-ről 9,056-ra. *biker_businesses movie peak mérete meg lett változtatva 2,496-ról 2,512-re. *Három új Scaleform movie bekerült. **hum_pac_desktopbank ***Ismeretlen. Nem található hozzá Scaleform fájl a játék fájljai közt. **blimp_text ***Szövegeszközök a Xero Blimp kijelzőjén a Stunt Versenyek alatt. **power_play_special_races ***HUD eszközök egy közelgő Adversary Módhoz. *Új időciklusok: **TinyPink01, TinyPink02, TinyGreen01, TinyGreen02, BleepYellow01, BleepYellow02, TinyRacerMoBlur ***Ezeket a "Tiny Racers" Adversary Mód használja. **VolticGold ***Arany villanáseffekt a Rocket Voltic boostjának használatakor. *Új HUD színek: **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES **HUD_COLOUR_SPECIAL_RACE_SERIES_DARK **HUD_COLOUR_CS **HUD_COLOUR_CS_DARK *Ismeretlen változtatások a clip_sets.ymt-hez, az animpostfx.ymt-hez és a cameras.ymt-hez. *A www.warstockcacheandcarry.com, a www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com, a www.legendarymotorsport.net és a www.docktease.com támogatja a "Vásárlás Most" funkciót a Heist járművekhez. *A www.pandmcycles.com megváltozott. *13 új radarikon ** radar_steeringwheel, radar_trophy, radar_pickup_rocket_boost, radar_pickup_homing_rocket, radar_pickup_machinegun, radar_pickup_parachute, radar_pickup_time_5, radar_pickup_time_10, radar_pickup_time_15, radar_pickup_time_20, radar_pickup_time_30, radar_supplies, radar_property_bunker Galéria Béta screenshotok GP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A Progen GP1. ProgenGP1-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Egy másik screenshot a Progen GP1-ről. March2017-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Special Vehicle Verseny. CunningSuntsSpecialVehicleCircuit-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg SpecialVehiclesRaces-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg Videók GTA Online Cunning Stunts Special Vehicle Circuit Trailer Apróságok *A hivatalos előzetesben Tiga "Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix)" c. száma hallható, amit a Soulwax FM-en is játszanak. *A frissítés előzetesében többször is hallható a Rocket Volticnál egy bizonyos motorhang, pedig a játékban egyáltalán nem is hallat magából semmilyen hangot (mivel elektromos autó), csak a rakétája. Navigáció en:Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit de:Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit de:Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Kategória:Next-gen exkluzív GTA V tartalmak Kategória:GTA Online Kategória:GTA Online DLC-k Kategória:Letölthető tartalom